Plan of Attack
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A mirror story with Sleepless in Atlanta's GamePlan, where Brennan decides Booth is too cute to resist after he's watched a hockey game.


**Heyyyyy. Are you missing Bones on your TV screen? Well, fear not because the lovely Sleepless in Atlanta and I have plans for some hiatus fics! Tonight's special features another 'mirror' story-which means she and I take the same idea and write it 'flipped'. I think she came up with the prompt (post- 'my team just won a game' happy smut) and she's posting her version tonight too...a nice gem called "GamePlan". So be sure to mosey on over to her page and check that out too! In the meantime, here's a little shot at what it might look like if Brennan decides she likes it when Booth is excited about a hockey game on TV.**

**-b&b-**

Brennan heard the shout from the other room, and she paused at her computer. With a smile, she checked the clock and mentally did the math. If her calculations were correct, the game Booth was watching would be over. He'd mentioned earlier that it was 'life or death', and when she'd questioned his hyperbole, he'd just grinned, pointed at her and said "playoffs, baby."

Brennan walked toward the living room and stood in the doorway. She could already feel anticipation coursing through her blood—could already feel a delicious tingle in her body.

She leaned against the doorframe, and her eyes narrowed as she watched Booth on his phone. Not good.

It hadn't taken her long to figure out that a happy Booth made for excellent intercourse, and successful athletic competition results, whether he was playing or watching, made for very, _very_ happy Booth. But when he was on his phone with his buddies, sometimes he was…distracted.

He was lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on an ottoman and his iPhone in one hand and the TV remote in the other as he flipped back and forth between a rival game and post-game commentary. Doubly not good. While Brennan recognized the societal importance of sporting events, she despised the often banal commentary that preceded and followed the games. She eyed him from the doorway, her gaze running over his broad shoulders and long legs. He was wearing a thin t-shirt, almost threadbare against his firm muscles. His sweatpants settled low on his hips, and Brennan knew that with barely a flick of her wrist she could have them pooling on the floor. Her palms itched to feel his warm body—all over. But that damn phone.

She knew he loved sex. She knew he loved sex with her and she was quite fortunate that his sexual drive matched hers. Most of the time, he was in the mood and refreshingly willing to act on that fact with hardly any need to hint on her part. Except when he had that iPhone in hand and the remote in the other, telling her he was 'in the zone' as he called it.

He was so intense that he hadn't even noticed her standing in the room. Brennan watched him run a hand through his hair, his hair sticking up at the motion. God, he was so…cute. She didn't normally use words like that, but the truth was that she found casual, sporty Booth to be quite irresistible. She'd always had a thing for jocks, but in her adolescence and college years had found most if not all of them to be practically Neanderthals. But it didn't stop her from admiring the physique and social prowess.

With Booth, it was different. He was athletic and sexy, but he also respected her and made an effort to be interested in what she liked and wanted. What she wanted now was to just straddle him and ride hard, but she clearly needed a strategy.

"Hello, Booth," she murmured.

Booth grunted a reply that might have been her name without even glancing up as he continued to text away. Brennan eyed him for a moment before walking to their bedroom. She stripped off her jeans, sweater and underwear and pulled on a thigh-length nightgown and matching robe. She knew Booth, and she knew he had an intense affinity for the pale blue lingerie.

When she walked into the living room a second time, he glanced up. "Hey," he looked her over quickly. "Done working on your paper?"

"Yes," she nodded, making her way toward the couch. He continued to eye her as she sat beside him and primly tucked her legs beneath her. His eyes trailed over her body, and she watched as the tip of his tongue slipped out against his lips for a fraction of a second. "How was the game?" she asked.

"Amazing," he rasped, his gaze lingering on her bare shoulder as the robe slipped over her skin. "Um…but…there's another one on," he motioned toward the tv with the remote. "I can turn it off if you want."

"No!" she replied quickly. He raised his brows at her, and she cleared her throat. "That is not necessary, Booth," she tried to make her tone casual. "You don't need to stop."

"You sure?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "You actually want to watch hockey with me?"

If she planned on watching, she might disagree. But instead, "Sure," was all she said as she moved closer to him and leaned against his side. He was looking at her with a curious gaze, and she knew he might be thinking something was strange, but he didn't want to question it.

Brennan gave him a quick smile. "I enjoy your company, Booth." That was true enough, and the words made his gaze go soft as he looked at her. Despite the fact that he was sometimes overly emotional, Brennan knew he liked it best when she complimented him. He'd never admit it, but he valued her opinion more than anyone else's. Taking advantage, she placed her hand on his knee and then let it slip up his thigh with a gentle squeeze.

Casually, and probably more seductive than necessary, she bent her knees and let the hemline of her nightgown slide up her legs. His gaze followed the movement, and from the corner of her eye, Brennan saw Booth swallow before he blinked and turned back to the TV. He had tossed his phone onto the coffee table and now it was vibrating, signaling he had messages from his friends.

Brennan used her thumb to lazily trace Booth's leg, and she pretended to focus on the television screen. Her hand moved further up his leg and she ignored the fact that he shifted in his seat. "Who's winning?" she casually inquired. The words were innocent enough, but when combined with her touch, Booth cleared his throat.

"The Kings," he replied, twisting the remote control in his hand before placing it on the coffee table. "I'll just watch a few more minutes. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," she shifted just a bit closer. "I might even fall asleep next to you." Her body was turned toward him and her hair brushed against his bare arm. Just a whisper of connection, so innocent.

Brennan stretched her legs out in front of her, admiring the way they were as long as Booth's legs. Sleek and smooth, she was glad she'd shaved her legs that morning when she saw Booth's eyes flicker toward her.

She watched him watch her. It was almost impossible to contain a groan when his fingers tightened around hers. Booth rubbed his thumb against hers and the temptation to move their hands between his legs was nearly unbearable. Her thighs quivered with need, and she wanted to push him down on the couch and straddle his waist, to feel his roped stomach beneath her hands.

She skimmed her gaze up and saw that his eyes were trained on the TV again, but it seemed to Brennan that it was a distant focus. She doubted he was focusing on much of anything. Testing, she ran her thumb up and over the tip of his, mimicking the way she often made his eyes roll back when she touched the tip of his cock. He didn't say a word, didn't move his hand. Brennan licked her lips and ran just the tip of her thumbnail against the pad of his thumb in a small circle. His hips seemed to tighten for a moment, and she wondered if she was being too subtle.

"Bones?" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Are you watching his game?"

"That depends," she replied, her voice as steady as she could make it.

"On what?" he asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"On whether I can fuck you instead."

He gasped softly and she moved just in time as his hands cupped her waist and pulled her over him until she was straddling him. Her hands landed on his shoulders and his flexed around her waist. He looked down at her waist. "I like this," he complimented simply with a flick of his finger against her silky robe.

"Is that so?" she asked.

He grinned and peeled the robe from her shoulders. "Don't play innocent with me, Bones."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, already snuggling her hands beneath his worn t-shirt.

"Right," he drawled, peeling his t-shirt off and making it easier for her to touch him. "I suppose you think you're not obvious at all."

Brennan laughed huskily and rotated her hips against his growing erection. "I think the results are pretty obvious, don't you?"

"Hmmm," he conceded with a low sound of approval before leaning closer and capturing her mouth with his. "So…what are you going to do with those…results?"

Brennan smiled against his mouth and slid her hands beneath his waistband, stroking his hard cock with a tight fist. She gasped at his heat and buried her face in his neck. "I'll give you one guess."

"Don't need it," he growled right before streaking his fingers through her hair and capturing her lips with his. Tongues tangled as their bodies writhed. Brennan's teeth grazed against his bottom lip and he clasped her shoulders, enjoying the feel of her smooth soft skin.

Booth looked up at her with kiss swollen lips and dark brown eyes. His fingers flexed on her shoulders before moving down her back until he toyed with the hem of her nightgown. When she moaned, he grinned.

"So you wanna fuck me?" he asked, his smile confident and cocky.

"Yes," she answered immediately, too far gone for game playing. She stripped off her nightgown and leaned into Booth's body when he palmed her breasts. "Oh yes," she shoved his pants down his hips, and he kicked them the rest of the way off.

Brennan lifted up onto her knees and ran her hands down Booth's chest and stomach. Her hand looked pale and small in contrast to the tan muscled bulk of his abdomen. With a possessive growl, she palmed his hip before sliding her hand over his groin and to his other hip. It made her ridiculously hot when she studied the contrasts of their bodies, his a hard firm line of taut desire that made her body want to open up for him in every way it could.

His fingers traced her inner thighs, every once in awhile brushing against her center. His eyes narrowed when, with each soft touch between her legs, she grew wetter and hotter. Instinctively, her hips bucked against his fingers and her eyes slammed shut on a gasp of pleasure. His thumb wedged between her slit and he stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb. He knew just how to touch her, a possessive rubbing that nearly turned her inside out with need.

Damn. _So good_. So tempting to let him finger her to oblivion. But not tonight, no way. There was no chance she was going to give in quickly. She felt his other hand cup her breast and she knew she had to act. Pulling in a deep breath, she circled his wrists, stilling his hands. "Slow down."

His eyebrows rose as his gaze flickered from the soft wetness against his hand to her bright blue eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes," her fingers tightened in warning over his wrists. "I'm not coming until you're inside me." She released his hands and moved down his body until her lips hovered over his stiff cock. "Not until you're ready to explode," she whispered just before sucking his tip between her lips.

Booth hissed out a sharp breath, his hips arching beneath her. Brennan lowered her chest until her breasts were pillowed against his length. Slowly, she rode him with her upper body, tantalizing him with soft licks and sucks against the ripe, swollen head of his penis.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ready to fucking explode right now, Bones," he groaned, gripping her shoulders with his hands.

She gave him a predatory smile that warned him she was just getting started. Instead of replying, she took his cock all the way in her mouth, applying a hard suction that had him fisting her hair in one hand and his balls in the other to keep from coming. Pre-cum dropped to her waiting tongue as she hummed around his body.

Booth had intended to pull her up by her shoulders, but now he could barely think. His hands moved to her arms and he tried to focus on not coming hotly in her tight mouth. His legs and arms burned with the tension of holding as still as possible, and on a particularly strong pull of her lips, his fingers kneaded her skin this short of rough. Brennan groaned against his cock, and he knew she might have bruises. Any regret vanished when she pulled away from his dick with a soft pop and went back for more, swirling her tongue around and around.

"Bones, enough," he pleaded, and she finally looked up.

Her eyes glittered as she stared up at him, all hard muscle and flushed skin. "You're incredibly sexy, Booth," she growled softly, kissing him once, hard against his stomach.

Booth gasped and finally pulled her up back to his waist. He groaned when her wet core brushed against his erection. She was so fucking hot and plastered all over him. He couldn't resist plunging two swift fingers into her pussy, and Brennan arched back in pleasure. It was impossible not to think of his cock thrusting inside her just like that, and the rush of blood between her legs had her fisting his cock in a hurry.

"Something I can help you with?" he gave her an innocent smile.

"If this works, we'll both be _helped_," she answered, situating his cock right at her opening. She sank down onto him, just an inch. He moaned softly, his hands palming her hips. She smiled down at him, feeling in control. "I'd say this works."

Brennan teased him for several moments, sliding up and down just his tip without full penetration. Leaning down, she nipped at his jawline, rubbing her tight breasts against his chest. "Do you want to come?" she asked.

When his hands cupped her ass and squeezed hard, she gasped at the sensation and breathlessly continued. "Do you want to go deep? Do you want to feel me all over you? Making you so fucking hot for it that you-"

"Bones!" His hips snapped up into her touch, his eyes on fire. "Stop talking and just…oh yeah," he bit his lip when she impaled herself on his length.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and rode him, slow and hard. She squeezed his cock with her body and groaned at the perfect feel of him, long and thick inside her. It was exactly what she'd wanted when she saw him lounging on the couch. But more than that, she also loved watching him lose control. It was like being pumped with adrenaline. The blood was pounding under her skin and when she pressed a hard kiss against his mouth, Brennan was sure he tasted hotter as well. He gazed up at her with adoring brown eyes, his body firm and taut all over. Almost entranced, he cupped her breasts. He gave a soft pinch to each of her nipples and when she tightened around him, he grew even harder between her legs. Oh fuck, he was thick and long and pulsing. And she was so wet she could slide over him like the softest, hottest silk.

Brennan leaned forward, meeting his eyes with hers. "I'm going to fuck you now." That was her only warning before she started screwing him in earnest. Placing her hands on the couch behind him for leverage, she rocked up and down. "Booth," she couldn't help but gasp as he met her stroke for stroke. So very hot and hard. "_Yesssssss."_

With her knees planted to the couch on either side of his hips, he rocked into her over and over. He arched his back and placed hard, sucking kisses along her throat and neck. She felt the edge of his teeth along her collarbone and then he was biting down on her shoulder. He bit her hard but then placed the softest, most tender kiss against her skin before moving to nibble delicately at her earlobe. "You're incredible, Bones. I don't ever want you to stop," he whispered hoarsely. "God, you were made for me," he gave another soft pinch to her nipples and Brennan keened in almost relentless pleasure.

She shuddered and laughed breathlessly. "I don't know about forever," and on the words, managed to slow down a bit. "Do you have any idea how good you feel?" She placed soft, tender kisses against his lips, hoping to show him that she wanted more than just hot sex with him, she loved everything about him. Booth murmured appreciatively and ran his hands up and down her back.

Finally, he cupped her hips in his hands and guided her to a rhythm designed to take them up and over in a slow, devastating orgasm. He reached between her legs and used his knuckle to rub against her slick clit. When she matched his rhythm, he kept his hand still so she could ride and press against it how she wanted. She groaned, and he smiled a bit. "Talk dirty to me, Bones," he requested huskily.

Brennan paused and then smiled, familiar with his request. He would always ask for it when he was feeling playful and wanted to drive her out of her mind. There was something about her 'by the book' special agent asking her to talk dirty to him that made her crazy.

"I can't wait to feel you come inside my pussy," she began, feeling the effect of her own words as well. He cursed in a low voice and sped up their rhythm. "You have no idea how good it feels when you absolutely unravel inside me, Booth. I love it when you lose control and fuck me."

Booth groaned her name and shot into a fierce orgasm. She felt it along her inner walls and splintered around him. Clasping him in her arms, she tightened her hips around him too and held on as they rode out the ridiculous pleasure. Without even realizing it, his name tripped from her lips, again and again. He held her tight and she pressed her face to his throat.

Brennan knew the one safe place to lose all control was in his arms. And she did. And it was the most addictive rush. Like always. Like a shuddering earthquake and successful experiments and coming home at the end of the day all rolled up together in one breathtaking package.

Her stomach gave against his harder one as they both pulled in shaky breaths. Satisfied, she collapsed against him, and when he cupped the back of her neck, she was surprised to feel cooling sweat against her nape. "Mmmmm," she purred, still rubbing against his body as aftershocks of her orgasm coursed through her body.

"Yeah," he agreed and trailed his fingers through her hair. "You know, Bones," he spoke up after a moment. "If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do is say so…"

Brennan tipped her head back and met his teasing eyes. Booth fisted her discarded nightgown and grinned lazily, so satisfied and happy. "Not saying I don't appreciate this, but…you could have just had me."

"Oh really," Brennan arched one eyebrow. "So…why was it that I had to come out here while the hockey game was on?"

Booth pressed a quick hard kiss against her open mouth. "Maybe I was waiting for you, hmmm. Did you ever think of that?"

Her eyes narrowed and he kissed her again before laughing softly.

Brennan refused to give in and instead, stood up. Booth's eyes trailed appreciatively over her from head to toe. When she turned with a small huff and walked toward their bedroom, he laughed again and jumped up, quickly trailing after her. He caught up with her at the doorway and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him before trapping her against the bedroom wall. "Let's make one thing clear here, Bones. I want you, anytime, anywhere. Got it?"

She smiled seductively and leaned toward him for a kiss. His eyes drooped with pleasure and just before their mouths touched, she sneaked beneath his arm. "You have to catch me first," Brennan teased and raced toward their bed.

Booth growled and then chased after her, laughing with pure happiness when he trapped her beneath him against the soft sheets. "Admit it, Bones, you want to be caught."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them until he was on his back. "You make it too easy, Booth," she rebutted, pinning his hands to the bed and laughing.

"Only for you, Bones. Only for you…" he replied.

**-b&b-**


End file.
